Conventional technologies by which an organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene block copolymer is manufactured via an addition reaction of a silicon-bonded hydrogen atom-containing polysiloxane and a silicon-bonded aliphatic unsaturated group-containing polyoxyalkylene are known.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H04-211605, H04-234307, and H09-268230 describe manufacturing an organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene block copolymer via a hydrosilylation reaction of a polysiloxane having silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms on both molecular terminals and a polyoxyalkylene having silicon-bonded aliphatic unsaturated groups on both molecular terminals in the presence of a platinum catalyst.
Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H05-310944, H09-151119, and H09-183854 describe manufacturing a reactive organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene block copolymer having reactive functional groups by re-equilibrating, in the presence of an acid and a base, a polysiloxane having reactive functional groups with an organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene block copolymer obtained via a hydrosilylation reaction of a polysiloxane having silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms on both molecular terminals and a polyoxyalkylene having silicon-bonded aliphatic unsaturated groups on both molecular terminals in the presence of a platinum catalyst.